Talk:List of deaths
Harry doesnt, actually, die. Which dies is the Voldemort's horrcrux placed within Harry's body.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 62.43.38.128 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :No, Harry dies, and returns from the dead. If he didn't die, the Horcrux wouldn't have been destroyed in the first place. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 20:02, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::No, Harry doesn't die. Dumbledore says categorically that he is not dead. He could have died if he had wanted to but he did not. The part of Voldemort's soul takes the blow of the Avada Kedavra and Harry survives because of the Horcrux-like-effect of Voldemort using Harry's blood to regenerate. It says that Peter Pettigrew murderered 13 Muggles; that is incorrect. Sirius Black was convicted of murdering 13 people, 12 Muggles and 1 wizard, whom we know to be Pettigrew. Therefore Pettigrew murdered 12 Muggles. Also Hepzibah Smith's cause of death is listed as the Avada Kedavra. Where is the reference for that? I'm pretty sure Voldemort poisoned her and Hokey took the blame. Yeah, voldemort did murder her and blame it on the elf. aliceandjasperforever peopls (send me an owl, no howlers or ill bite!) 19:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Question - Would it behoove us to include the 5 anonymous muggles that are killed, mentioned to Harry by Ted Tonks (and are probably the Dursleys + whoever they were staying with)? Mafalda Hopkirk 20:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't think adding it in will do any harm, but no mention of the theory that they're the Dursleys (first I've heard of that one). Without direct canon proof, its just a fan theory. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 22:41, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Border-Collapse I think the table would look better if the borders were collapsed: "border-collapse:separate;" -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 11:36, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Nicholas Flamel Hullo! I might not remember this correctly and I don't have my books here with me at the moment, but didn't Dumbledore tell Harry that Nicholas Flamel put aside enough potion made from the Philosopher's Stone for another few years, making the time of his and his wife's death imprecise, let alone leaving the question of whether they have actually died unanswered? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 217.110.7.134 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Dumbledore said that he left enough potion for him to "set his affairs in order". 13:59, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::That was it - thank you! ummmmmm just saying i thought padma patail died in the deathly hallows???? Padma didn't die.--Bella Goth 18:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Bella Goth Professor Binns I thought Professor Binns fell asleep in front of the staff fire and caught fire in his sleep, thus making that the cause of his death...--Bella Goth 18:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Bella Goth :Nope. Binns fell asleep in front of the fireplace and died. It is never said he caught fire. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah they made him sound pretty old. He just died in his sleep, probably of a heart attack or something.--WarGrowlmon18 19:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm completely new at this, so I apologize if this is under the wrong heading or something. :) Shouldn't Harry be mentioned somewhere here? I see that the parody has been mentioned on the talk page, arguing whether or not to list him here. Harrry dies, so to speak- page 708 "'I let him kill me,' said Harry. 'Didn't I?' 'You did,' said Dumbledore, nodding." He has the option to go on to the afterlife. But, on 707, "Then ... I'm dead too?" "Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear boy, I think not." So, you could say that Harry dies but is not dead? At any rate, whether or not he is listed as an official death, shouldn't there be a note somewhere about the circumstances? There are so many mistakes, for example Severus Snape doesn't have any Last Words but instead "You have your mother's eyes..." ''is somwhere else or it doesn't say My 2 in Voldemort's death but instead says ''"Avada Kedavra!" Request a Behind the Scenes section To help keep the major differences between the books and the film, I am requesting a separate section is made for this such as Gregory Goyle in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. -Adv193 18:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I hate Bellatrix. (: Stan Shunpike; Hedwig's Killer Where does it say that Stan killed Hedwig? --KiumaruHamachi 17:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Rufus Scrimgeour's Date of death and notes On the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows section, Rufus Scrimgeour's Date of death and Notes tables are empty and when I tried to edit them it didn't let me. I can edit the tables with writing in but not Rufus's blank ones. Why is this? 12:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC)